You're Perfect
by I'monlydreaming
Summary: Merlin stumbles upon Arthur in his bedroom, and the situation from there turns...shall we say... lovingly awkward. I know the scenario of Merlin barging into awkward situations is fairly common, but just give it a chance. :D


Hi! This is my first Merthur story, but I think it turned out pretty well! Please review. That is all! Thanks, lovies.

Disclaimer: I do not own Merlin. Things would be different in my life if I did. Ugh.

Dedicated my best friend Brandi. Love you, dude.

Merlin couldn't fathom how late he was running. Arthur was always getting on him about it, so he was going to punish him for this extreme tardiness. His lanky legs rushed him into the castle, through the bright open corridors, until he finally stood at his destination: Arthur's door. In the hasty rush he was in, Merlin didn't think to knock and pushed the door open, running in.

"Sire, I'm so very sorry for how late I'm…" Merlin began, but what he saw made him stop right where he was and gape. Arthur lay on the bed fully clothed except the part of his body that he was gently gliding up and down with his hand. Right as Merlin broke his concentration, he immediately dropped his hand and covered his desire with the nearest pillow.

"Merlin, damn it, you don't walk into rooms like that," he said sternly, but Merlin could easily tell that Arthur was past embarrassment. His pretty face looked nearly in tears.

"I'm so very sorry," Merlin managed to say. He was fighting the urge to pull the pillow off of Arthur's lap. Merlin couldn't deny that he hadn't sneaked a couple, maybe many, looks at the handsome Prince.

"Are you just going to stand there and stare at me?" Arthur asked awkwardly. Merlin shifted shyly, while he internally battled with himself over taking Arthur right then and there. Arthur glanced up at him through lusty lidded eyes because his hardness still overwhelmed him, and in that moment Merlin knew he had to be dominated by that muscular blonde on the bed.

"Move that damn pillow," Merlin demanded in a surprisingly powerful voice that made Arthur's cock twitch achingly. Without questioning Merlin, Arthur pushed the pillow aside, and Merlin instantly became even harder, if that was possible.

"I'm not used to you being so domineering," Arthur smirked, standing up seductively. Pulling off his shirt slowly, he took a moment to revel in Merlin's appearance, especially the noticeable bulge he was sporting.

"Stop being so damn slow, and get on your knees," he demanded. Arthur moaned loudly and fell to the ground shakily in front of Merlin's long legs. Merlin was never came across as forceful, but it was side of his Arthur would love to see more often. He reached to undo Merlin's trousers, but his hands were quivering too much to successfully pull out Merlin's throbbing cock.

"Here, let me help you," Merlin offered, showing his usual caring side. Merlin finished the job of freeing himself for Arthur. He couldn't help but groan at the expression Arthur was making, which was a look of being very impressed. Before Arthur could even reach out to touch him, Merlin used his hands to gently pull Arthur's pretty blonde head towards his pain.

"Don't worry, I'll go gentle on you this time," he whispered as Arthur's mouth finally made contact with the sensitive area. Merlin knew Arthur probably had never done anything of the sort before, so he resisted the urge to slam his cock into Arthur's hot mouth. Arthur continued to pull Merlin into his mouth, dripping hot saliva all over the cock and down his chin. Merlin's long fingers pulled on Arthur's hair almost painfully, but the pain only seemed to settle in his own erection. His mouth continued sliding over the skin, his teeth lightly grazed, and his tongue swirled passionately.

"Oh God, Arthur, have you done this before?" Merlin whispered with his head back, fighting back that pulling sensation that would surely be his demise.

"N-o," Arthur managed to choke out, his voice vibrating making Merlin groan so loudly it made Arthur bite down slightly. That graze of teeth against Merlin's cock sent him over the glorious edge. Merlin didn't want to scare his precious Arthur so he pulled out and ended up spilling his come all over Arthur's bare chest, which ran languidly over his blonde chest hair. The groan that left Arthur's lips made Merlin think that he had died and gone to heaven.

"Why did you pull out?" Arthur asked disappointed. Merlin's shy demeanor was back.

"I don't…" he began quietly, but before he could finish Arthur stood up hastily and kissed Merlin directly on his red lips. Merlin couldn't help the whimper that escaped him. Arthur pulled away from him.

"Don't ever pull out," he said in a sweet voice Merlin had yet to hear from him.

"I won't," Merlin replied feeling the urge to blurt out "I love you, Arthur."

"I guess I'll just finish myself off," Arthur said in a slightly awkward voice.

"Why the hell would you do that?" Merlin said possessively, wrapped his fingers gently around Arthur's neglected cock.

"Can I just go ahead and say you're perfect," Arthur groaned in a muffled voice.

"I'd love for you to say that." Merlin ran his hand slowly up and down, loving the sounds Arthur was making.

"You're perfect," Arthur groaned, "I don't think I can last much longer."

"I don't want you to last any longer," Merlin soothed, keeping up the slow pace. Arthur's pleasure was becoming too much for him, and he came all over Merlin's hand, which was still sliding over the ultra-sensitive skin, causing bursts of pleasure to continue to pulse through Arthur. Merlin's eyes followed Arthur's face as he leaned back, his tongue running over his plump lips, ultimately making Merlin hard all over again even though he was just relieved by Arthur.

"Ugh. That was…" Arthur searched for the word.

"Perfect?" Merlin suggested, curiously putting one of his coated fingers into his mouth.

"Why do you have to do that?" Arthur complained watching Merlin suck on his fingers almost hungrily.

"Do what?" he asked innocently.

"Be so damn adorable, making me want to kiss you," Arthur said. Merlin's blue eyes lit up so much that it was evident to Arthur. The butterflies that fluttered in Arthur's stomach were undeniable.

"Because I love you," Merlin blurted out. He observed Arthur for his reaction, and was almost upset until Arthur smiled brightly.

"Come here, Merlin, so I can properly show my love for you." Merlin hopped into Arthur's arms. Arthur's strong arms held him easily off the ground while he planted a kiss directly onto his love's lips.


End file.
